


"Good Morning."

by VidalsQueen



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Erend returns home from his rounds to find Aloy asleep in his bed.Ship: Aloy/ErendFandom: HZDKink: Cunnilingus





	"Good Morning."

Aloy lay spread out on Erend’s bed. The sheets covered most of her except for the pink of one of her nipples that peeked out above the lip. If she weren’t snoring it would be one of the sexiest things Erend had ever seen. 

Still, he couldn’t keep his eyes from lingering on the exposed peak of her breast, the way her legs were spread wide and her lips had fallen open slightly. The sheet molded to her form. He could see every dip and curve from her abs to her muscular calves. 

Removing his armor and laying it aside, he climbed onto the edge of the bed. Slowly, gently he pulled the sheet down her body. She moaned sleepily as the material glided along her skin. Erend could just imagine how the material caressing her would feel and the images she must be conjuring in her sleep. Did she know it was him? Was she thinking about his hands on her body? Her responses had Erend growing hard. Her nipples perked and her hips rocked but she didn’t wake. 

With her legs still spread out before him, Erend placed wet kisses along her inner thighs, making his way to the lips of her pussy. She smelled sweet, yet spicy and he wanted to bury his face in her mound but he held back. This needed to be just as pleasurable for her as it was for him. 

Taking his tongue, he separated her opening, licking and sucking as if her pussy were the sweetest, ripest melon. He savored the taste of her, dipping into her core and then lightly stroking along her slit to the bead that caused her to buck against him and her eyes to open. She stared down between her legs with a sleepy smile on her face and desire building in her green-gold eyes. 

Erend pushed her legs further apart wanting more access to her. As she watched him, he maintained eye contact while goading her into a state of lustful desire. He circled her clit with his tongue, sucked and pulled the tender folds between his lips. Then, when he saw her eyelids begin to flutter and her hand slipped into his mohawk, pulling him down flush to her mound, he slipped a finger into her. 

Aloy gasped as Erend penetrated her. His thick fingers stroking her insides and finding her pleasure center had her hips lifting off of the bed and the force of her hand kept his face exactly where she wanted it. The velvet softness of his tongue combined with the thrusting of his arm brought her nearly to orgasm. But he slowed his movement, prolonging the pleasure and causing her need for him to build. She wanted him inside of her but when she attempted to shift out of his grasp, he locked his arms around her thighs and pressed his nose to her clit, replacing his finger with his tongue. 

Erend knew that Aloy wanted more. She wanted his cock. But he didn’t want this to be about his pleasure. He wanted to give. Aloy did so much for everyone else and she deserved to be pleasured with no expectation of reciprocation. Did he want her? He always wanted her but he could wait. It was a rare thing that he even got to spend much time with her and she was always keen on finding new ways to pleasure him. If this was the only way she would accept a thank you, then he was ready to deliver.

As her orgasm hit, Aloy’s hips began to undulate. Erend chuckled. In this position, with his arms holding her tight, it was as if Aloy was attempting to fuck his face. Her pussy lips stroked his mouth and his nose stroked her clit as she thrust into him. He shook his head, teasing her bud further until she screamed out in pleasure. 

As Aloy, breathless and still vibrating with pleasure, came down from the waves of erotic electricity coursing through her veins, Erend smirked at her from between her legs. 

“Good morning, Aloy.”


End file.
